Marshmallowie Goodness And More
by This-Family-Affair
Summary: This is now a collection of holiday drabbles, posted when the holiday comes around. Enjoy!
1. Easter

**Marshmallowie Goodness**

**Woo! I got this up in time for Easter! If you don't know what Peeps are, Google them. ****Otherwise it won't make sense. And happy Easter!**

"What the heck!?" Temperance Brennan looked at her computer. There was a, a, well, she didn't know what it was. It looked like a chick. She pulled on her gloves and picked it up.

"Is that… evidence?" Angela walked into the room. She could hardly suppress a laugh. She was looking at the Peep like it was part of a serious murder investigation.

"I don't know. It was on my computer." It appeared to be marshmallow. With strange little brown eyes. "Well, whatever it is, I have to finish up my book. Here, you take it." She handed Angela the Peep.

"Well, okay. Don't work too hard." Angela took the Peep and left.

Temperance sat at her computer and started to work. She felt like she was being watched. "Booth, what do you want?" No reply. "Booth?" Nothing. "Is someone here?" Nada. She turned around, only to find two rows of Peeps staring at her. "What…? Angela!" Angela came running.

"What? Are you okay?" Angela went over to her friend.

"Yeah, but they're everywhere!"

"They want you to take a break. Or just scare you."

"Well, will you help me find more? I don't like it when they are looking at me." Angela smirked and started to look for the rest of the Peeps. Within a half-hour they had found ten more, some hidden behind books Temperance usually used, some lurking behind her cup, some just chilling on the couch.

"Well, I think that about does it." Angela looked at the Peeps (they were lined up on the desk). They looked cute, all lined up.

"Who is doing this?! Why?" Temperance couldn't imagine why someone would do something like this.

"I don't know, Sweetie. Let's got get you some lunch." Angela led her friend out of the room.

**-Happy Easter!-**

_This is great._ Seely Booth snuck back into Bones' room. With the help of the male squints he had set up a video camera in each Peep. It hadn't been easy. The poor Peeps still looked deformed. He snuck the giant Peep pillow out of it's bag and placed it on the couch, facing her desk. He loved watching her reactions to the Peeps. He opened a copy of her latest book and made it look like the Peep was reading it and added some glasses. Suddenly he heard Bones talking to Angela. He quickly escaped the room.

**-Happy Easter!-**

After lunch Temperance went beck into her office and started to work on her latest book. She again felt like she was being watched. She looked up, only to see the Peep. "ANGELA!"

"What?" Angela rushed into the room.

"There's another one!" She pointed at the Peep.

"Oh, Honey, look, it's reading your book!"

"I don't care! What kind of sick joke is this?! We're here to _work_!"

"But it is kinda cute." Angela smiled at the chick-shaped Peep.

"Ange…"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Who could do something so evil?"

"Angela!"

"Sorry, Sweetie. It's just, so, so…. Wait!"

"What?"

"It's so Booth! He would do something exactly like this!" Angela quickly whispered her plan.

Booth had taken his lunch, so he didn't see any of this.

**-Happy Easter!-**

Quietly the duo snuck into Booth's office. Angela placed the little Peeps all around his computer, on his armrests, and on the ledge above the door. Temperance took the big Peep and put it on his chair with a note – "Haha, very funny. I never knew revenge could be this, this, sweet. ☺" They moved the light on his desk and duct-taped over the light switch, so when he came in he would have to walk all the way in to turn the light on. When he did get the lights on, the Peeps would be staring him in the eye. They returned to the Jeffersonian and demanded that they get the video camera feed. After setting up in Temperance's office, they sat down and waited.

**-Happy Easter!-**

Booth walked into his office after having a nice lunch. He planned to watch the rest of the Peep-cam tapes. When he walked in, he couldn't turn the switch on. "What the heck? Who was in my office?" He walked over to his desk and turned on the light. As soon as he did he saw the line of Peeps staring at him. He was so shocked that he fell backwards and hit the pillow Peep. _Bones is going to die…._

**-Happy Easter!-**

By now everyone who was in the lab was in Temperance's office, watching Booth's reaction over and over. Temperance smiled at Angela, who gave her a thumbs-up. Revenge was sweet.

**The End!**

**Reviews are loved!!**


	2. May Day

**Hey! It's almost May Day here, and I decided to post this… :-D From now on this will become a collection of holiday drabbles, with no connection to the one prior. Enjoy!**

It was early, the morning of May first. It was also cold and rainy. And 5:45 AM. Booth had quietly gotten into the Jeffersonian, and was headed towards Temperance's office. The lights were off. That was a good thing. The whole place seemed to be deserted. That was also a good thing. Booth knew what would happen if he was caught. He almost wanted to be caught, but then he wasn't sure if Bones knew what you were really supposed to do on May Day, as she rarely celebrated holidays.

He walked up to her door, set the basket down, and knocked on the door, as there was no doorbell. He started to walk away. He had been so engrossed in his thinking that he didn't hear the door open, or the forensic anthropologist who had previously occupied it walk out. Suddenly he was spun around, and was face-to-face with Bones. She kissed him. He kissed her back. After a few moments they stopped to take a breath.

"So you do know about May Day." Booth said smugly.

"Of course I do. It's one of my favorite holidays." She grinned in the darkness.

"Do I need to deliver more baskets-" But he couldn't say anything else, as they had started kissing again. He took that as a "no." May Day became both of their favorite holidays.

**R&R please!**


	3. Independence Day

**AN: This is a strictly-American holiday. You can still read it (of course), but you may not enjoy it as much as if you lived in the USA, and possibly if you don't live in North Dakota (this is how we do it up here, not sure if that's how it's done anywhere else). If you don't live here, but have a holiday you would like me to take a stab at, send me a PM with all the details of the holiday and especially the day it occurs. Thanks! And the stories aren't all going to have BB romance; some will be just them (or the whole gang) celebrating the holiday.**

Independence day: 

"Bones! What are you still doing here?" Booth had sauntered into her office, wearing a red, white, and blue striped shirt and faded jeans. It was the Fourth of July, almost seven o'clock. Bones was still in her office, though almost everyone else had gone home, except the janitor, Ed. She was sitting in her office working on some paperwork.

She glanced up from the file. "Working. What did you think I was doing?"

"Work? That's exactly what you're not supposed to do. Come on." He grabbed her coat and purse.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She stood up, closing the file.

"Luring you out of the office." He smiled as she made a move to get the keys from his outstretched hand. She missed.

"Why? What's so important about getting me out of the office?" She stood still, trying to figure out how to get the keys from Booth.

He sighed. "It's the Fourth of July! Independence Day? Day where most people are out picnicking with friends and family! And I find you here, doing paperwork, when you should be out with everyone watching fireworks!"

"It's not even dark out yet, Booth! The fireworks won't start for another few hours at least. If they started now you could barely see them."

"But, there's the whole picnic at Hodgins' place. And after that we're all going someplace out in the country to watch a private fireworks show." He took a step back, trying to get her to come out of the office. She eyed him.

"If you let me drive, I'll leave right now." She knew he hated it when she drove, but she also knew he wanted her to come.

Now it was his turn to eye her. "Really? And you'll drive right there, no funny business? Leave right now?"

"Yep."

"Fine." He tossed the keys to her, catching them midair.

"Let's go." She brushed past him, taking her coat from him.

- Have a GREAT Independence Day!-

After getting into the car (Bones' car, much to Booth's dismay), the duo drove off to Hodgins' place. Upon arriving, they saw that his house was covered with blue, red, and white streamers. He had two large American flags on either side of his door, illuminated by two lights positioned at an angle from the ground. The rest of the team was sitting outside, enjoying the fresh air. Angela was the first to look up when the car pulled up into the driveway. 

"She came!" Angela exclaimed when she saw her friend get out of the car. She went down the steps off the porch to go and greet them, excited about the fact that her friend was actually here.

"Bren! I can't believe you came!" Bones smiled at her friend.

"It's all because of me. She just couldn't pass up driving her car somewhere with me in it." Booth grinned as he exited the car.

Angela leaned towards her friend. "What did you do to him? He let you drive? Next thing you'll know you'll be driving his car!" Angela whispered, grinning.

"I can hear you!" Booth called back to them as he walked up the steps to the porch.

"So, you got her to come?" Hodgins was smiling at Booth. He handed him a fresh beer.

"By letting her drive."

"Well, she still came." Hodgins noted. Zach quickly emerged from the house.

"I'm supposed to tell you that the food is ready." He was out of breath, probably from running from one of the hopelessly romantic ladies who worked in the kitchen. He had smears of red lipstick on his face.

"Thank you. What happened to your face? Having some fun on this already-fun holiday?" Hodgins grinned.

"What? No! Some woman was chasing me saying I was an 'amazing piece of meat' that she 'just had to taste.'" Zach was clearly puzzled at her words. Booth chuckled.

"Well, looks like someone in the kitchen got her lipstick all over your face."

Zach's eyes widened. "Excuse me." He rushed into the house, heading for the nearest bathroom. Suddenly Angela and Bones were on the porch.

"What happened to Zach?" Angela asked.

"He's just being stalked by Liz, of course." Liz was the main cook, and probably ten years Zach's senior. She was known around the house to follow young men around the place.

Angela grinned. "Did he say anything about supper?"

"Yep. It's done."

"Well then what are we doing out here?" Angela smiled before walking into the house.

-Have a GREAT Independence Day!-

After eating a delicious meal of steak, French fries, baked potatoes, fresh corn, and banana-creme pie, everyone was stuffed and ready to go watch some fireworks. They had all driven their own cars, each loaded with chairs, blankets, some carrying coolers, and little firework kits. They were going out to some remote area to watch the fireworks, and it was about a half-hour drive. Booth had convinced (or just stolen the keys) Bones to allow him to drive the way there. When they arrived there were two other groups there, each no more then five. After finding the perfect place, they set up camp.

"Why did we bring both blankets and chairs?" Zach was looking at their area.

"Because," Booth said matter-of-factly, "that way we can either lay on the ground and watch the fireworks, or sit in the chairs. And if we get cold we can always wrap up in the blankets."

"Oh." Zach sat down in one of the chairs. Angela and Hodgins were snuggled up on a blanket, and Bones was sitting in a chair, book in hand. Booth lied down on the ground. Two Army jets flew over, signaling that the show would be starting soon. Bones didn't even look up from her book.

"Bones!"

"What?" She didn't look up from her book.

"Come on! You are not reading a book during the fireworks show. It's like not singing the national anthem before a game."

Bones looked up at him. "How is it like that?"

"I don't know." Booth was puzzled for a moment. "My mom always told me that. Well, her version was 'you're not playing baseball'..." He paused. "But that doesn't get you out of watching them. Come on, it's more comfortable down here. You can see the fireworks better without craning your neck all the time." He patted the blanked next to him. She sighed and set her book down, laying on the ground next to him. She started to think of all the things (mainly work) she could be doing right now, but then the fireworks started. A big burst of red, white, and blue streaks illuminated the sky right above them. Moments later a bright red one was set off. Bones stared up at the sky, glad Booth had talked her into comeing.

"So, glad I convinced you to come?" Booth whispered, smiling.

-Have a GREAT Independence Day!-

**So, that wasn't my best, but I'm typing this in a motor home, the screen on the computer is dark (saving battery), and I don't have Grammar-Check (stupid Mac computer...), so I'm very sorry. I also had to type this in one day in order to get it up. But, I still would love some reviews!!!**


	4. Christmas Eve

**I decided not to do Thanksgiving because only one country celebrates it on this day, so maybe I'll post it when we hit Easter again – when the story ends. We've come a looong ways! Phew! Merry Christmas to all! New years one will be up soon!**

Bones had finally gotten out of the Christmas party at the Jeffersonian, but now she kinda wished she was there. She did have some Christmas music playing… But that wasn't the same as getting stuck there overnight or avoiding Angela and the accompanying mistletoe. Sighing, she looked at the screen of her laptop. Lately she had been pressured into working on another novel, and nothing was coming to her. She had plenty of ideas for the scenes involving the two partners, but she wasn't asked to do a smut story. Suddenly her cell started ringing, and she reached for it from its spot on the coffee table. She couldn't help but smile at the caller ID.

"Hello." Bones greeted.

"Hi!" Parker's cheery voice replied, surprising her for a moment. "Daddy wanted to know if you wanted to come over for Christmas! It's only the two of us and it's no fun always beating daddy at the games." Bones grinned as she heard Booth's mock-offended "hey!" in the background.

"Can I talk to your daddy for a minute?"

"Okay, but I'm timing you!" Parker exclaimed as he handed the phone to his dad.

"Sorry about that. He's just learning how to use the stopwatch function on his watch. So when should we expect you?" 

"What makes you think I'm coming over?" Part of her was annoyed because he automatically expected her to come, and part of her was happy that he expected her to come.

"Because you're home alone on Christmas Eve and I know you can't resist my charms." She could tell he was smiling. She heard a slightly muffled "mine too!" from Parker in the background. "Please? I'm tired of losing at Monopoly and Trivia Junior to a six year old. Pretty please?"

"Okay, okay, I'll be there."

"Good. And hurry up. Parker's getting anxious to open his gifts." And with that, Booth hung up.

_What does he mean when he said Parker's been waiting…?_ Suddenly her phone rang again. She picked it up and before she could even answer heard:

"Don't worry about going shopping; I've gotcha covered. Just come, okay?" And then Booth hung up again. By now Bones had figured out what she thought might have been going on, but still didn't understand why. Grabbing her coat and the Christmas presents she had gotten for Booth and Parker (because they were so _them_; she couldn't resist), she walked to the parking lot and started the drive there.

**Merry Christmas!**

Parker was excited, to say the least. He had gotten together with they guy who owns the diner and hung up tiny patches of mistletoe around the apartment, making sure that they were in spots where the two adults would _have_ to be under together. He had some over the couch, the door, the sink and fridge in the kitchen, almost everywhere he could think of. He had helped his dad make dessert, decorate the tree, and even go shopping for Bones. Some say six year olds don't know a thing about love. In fact, they know a heck of a lot more than some people.

Right now, though, he was sitting on the couch and playing the new game "Santa" had gotten him for his Game Boy Advance. Booth had said that he couldn't open anything else until Bones –or Tempe, as Parker was instructed to call her- got here.

"How much longer until Tempe's here?" Parker called out, much like how little kids say "are we there _yet_?"

"Just a few more minutes. Want to make sure the pie turned out?" Booth asked his son.

"Sure!" Parker hopped up to look in the fridge at his prized banana crème pie. Sure, it was lopsided and didn't look great, but they had both tasted the batter and decided that their fourth attempt was good enough. Right as he closed the door and Booth pulled the ham out of the oven, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Parker exclaimed, running to the door. Pulling it open, he beamed at the lady standing in the doorway holding presents. "We have more presents, daddy!"

Grinning, Booth rounded the corner to the living room, still wearing potholders and the "Many have eaten here. Few have died." apron. He quickly walked over to take Bones' coat, completely oblivious to the tiny wad of mistletoe taped to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe!" Parker exclaimed, grinning and pointing to the ceiling. "You have to! For a minute!" The minute thing was thanks to Sid, insisting that he say that. He just stood there, beaming, as both adults looked up, at each other, back at Parker, and then to each other again. "If you don't hurry up, I'll make it two minutes! And no cheeks! It has to be on the lips!"

In any other situation, it wouldn't have been hard for two people to just laugh it off and distract the kid insisting on the kissing. But Parker was stubborn, and both of the adults wanted to kiss each other, that wasn't the problem, it was the fact that neither one of them thought the other one would want to kiss them.

Deciding to just do it, and deal with the consequences later, Booth kissed her.

It was a night no one would ever forget, especially because Parker had pulled out Sid's digital camera and taken a picture of the two adults.

**Merry Chrismas!**

**So that was shortish… But I'm happy with it and you guys can decide what happens next.**

**Reviews are loved!**

**See you in the new year!**


End file.
